


Born to Love You

by Muchomachokiribaku



Category: AU - Fandom, BnHA, Dracula - Fandom, vampire - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, I’m still learning, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muchomachokiribaku/pseuds/Muchomachokiribaku
Summary: This fic was inspired by the Dracula musical and music by Peter Gundry (who’s Vampire Waltz inspired this fic heavily) and by my friend on tumblr @mjsakurea who’s fic “The Gift” inspired me to even write this at all and of course the love I have for this ship :3





	1. The (K)Night

The small quiet town of Stonebridge, was home to many people. Among them, was a young man named Eijiro Kirishima who was known as a kind and brave man. Although he was only twenty five years old, Kirishima had made quite the name for himself. He was a skilled fighter and one of the youngest men that had fought and won in the previous war against a neighboring kingdom and rose in the ranks as a knight. 

He was also one of the towns most eligible bachelors, with hair dark as ebony and crimson colored eyes and a battle scar over his right eye from the war, he was quite the sight to behold. 

As a knight, his body was built like a stone fortress, he and the other knights had trained for many years to elevate their bodies to their current state but even now Kirishima still maintained his rigorous training to maintain it. Whereas other knights didn’t dedicate themselves as fully as he, which made him one of their strongest fighters but not one of the brightest. He was powerful yes and had phenomenal intuition skills when it came to battle strategy and people but he was not by any means a scholar. He would constantly get lost during his visits to other villages or while exploring and days or sometimes weeks would go by where he would not return but eventually he would always find his way back. 

Many villagers and nobleman in the town had offered him their eldest daughters hand but Kirishima had always politely declined any and all advances from the young ladies. He was brought up in the idea that it was a mans duty to do the pursuing in a romantic relationship and anything less he considered unmanly and although he never said it out loud to anyone before, he wanted to marry for love and not status. 

Although, if he was truly being honest with himself, he had never pursued anyone because he had never found anyone he had wanted. 

 

Kirishima’s life after the war had turned stagnant. Most days, he was on patrol doing his routine rounds and training with his fellow knights. Every once in a while they would be called upon to eliminate threats from spies from foreign kingdoms or something along those lines. 

On his days off from being a knight, Kirishima loved to travel and explore beyond the town he knew so well. He would always visit the neighboring village about twenty minutes away from his home and visit their pub and challenge any man that felt they could take him in an arm wrestling match. No one had beaten him yet but many came from other towns just to challenge him and Kirishima reveled in the fact that nobody could beat him.

The fall season was his favorite to go exploring in because the dull green leaves on the trees and shrubbery transformed into cascades of varying shades of ruby, amber and honey. 

 

One evening, after a particularly drunk Kirishima had won multiple arm wrestling matches against his fellow knights and a few pub patrons, he decided to return home and do some late night exploring to sober up for the coming day. He mounted his horse and began his ride home. 

A heavy fog had fallen upon him as he continued riding and it was late into the night as Kirishima unknowingly made his way farther and farther away from his hometown. What he had thought was a twenty minute ride back home to the village soon turned into him sobering up enough and realizing he was nowhere near his home. He surveyed the surrounding area and came to the conclusion that he had absolutely no idea where he was. Kirishima had never gone this far out and was completely unaware of his surroundings. 

 

As the fog began to clear up and the moon became more and more visible, Kirishima saw the faint shape of what looked to be a house. 

As he grew closer to approaching the said house he realized it was not a house but a very old looking mansion. It looked to have been abandoned for a long period of time. There were no lit candles glowing from any window from what he could see and as he walked up to the main entrance, he found that it was surprisingly unlocked. 

Kirishima entered the gate and jumped down from his horse, he walked up the steps to the door and gave a few knocks. No one answered after the third knock so Kirishima gave the doorknob a wiggle and it too was unlocked. Not wanting to ride any further and feeling completely drained, Kirishima decided he would stay the night in the abandoned mansion and make his way home when he woke up the next day. 

He surveyed the inside of the mansion, realizing that the inside did not match the outside. The inside of the mansion looked like it had never been touched by dust, everything looked to be well kept and in good order. 

As Kirishima made his way up the stairs and started opening doors to see where there might be a bedroom he could throw himself on for the night, he took note of the distinguishing details of the mansion. The chandeliers and silk crimson drapes that adorned the ceilings and windows looked to be the kind that were made from the finest material that came from a foreign kingdom from across the sea. He had only ever seen decorations similar to those of the mansion inside the royal castle of his own monarchy. 

Kirishima opened another door, he sighed in relief that he finally came upon a bedroom and not a study or library. With little effort, he jumped onto the bed which was like the rest of the mansion he’d seen, surprisingly clean. There seemed to be no remnants of debris or cobwebs anywhere in the room. He laid in the comfort of the bed and with the glow from the moon beaming in from outside, Kirishima’s eyes became heavier and heavier. His mind began to get foggy as he began to drift into a deep sleep, unaware of who’s estate he had unknowingly stepped into. 

As Kirishima slept, through the crevices of the door, the tendrils of a thick fog began to manifest into a shadowy figure of someone quietly entering the room and taking in the sight of the unfamiliar dark haired man that lay in his bed.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Count Bakugou pulls and Edward and watches Kirishima sleep. Kirishima wakes up with a hangover and meets the caretaker of the Counts mansion.

When you’re immortal nothing really surprises you anymore but upon seeing the young man sleeping in his personal quarters Bakugou was quite taken back. This was one of his many estates that he frequently visited because he had built it far enough away from the neighboring village and no one had ever dared trespass on his property, whether it was out of fear or respect he didn’t know or care. Curiosity got the better of him and Bakugou inched closer to the sleeping man. After living for so many lifetimes Bakugou knew that real beauty was rare and had grown to appreciate it greatly when he did come across it, he could not help but appreciate the striking bone structure & physique of the man that laid sleeping before him. Tresses of midnight black hair surrounded the slumbering man and without realizing it Bakugou was face to face with him slowly brushing away a stray lock of hair from his face. On closer inspection, he saw a scar down the eye of the handsome stranger and for a moment Bakugou cursed whoever had done such a disservice to this mans face but after a minute he decided that the scar added a bit of character and mystery to this strangers face. Even if he didn’t have his heightened senses, Bakugou guessed he could easily have smelled the stench of alcohol emitting from the stranger. He shook his head and laughed as he imagined the hangover the sleeping man would wake to. Bakugou’s appraisal of the man was cut short by the realization that dawn would approach in a few short hours and he had to decide whether or not to make himself known to the stranger upon his awakening or to just let him leave of his own accord. As he played with both options in his head, Bakugou decided that he wanted to know more about this man that walked into a strangers house with no fear and slept in an unknown bed. At the very least it would provide him some entertainment from the very long and dull eternity Bakugou faced. With his mind made up, Bakugou quietly exited the room and prepared for the rising of the sun.

 

Kirishima woke up to a splitting headache and a severely dry mouth. He assessed the room and on the nightstand next to him he saw a pitcher of water, greedily he drank most of it and slowly began to remember stumbling upon the mansion the night before. It suddenly dawned on him that someone must have left the water there for him to drink and that meant that whoever it was, most likely was the resident of the mansion. Kirishima got up and quickly got dressed so he could find whoever was there and thank them for their hospitality. As he made his way down the stairs, the smell of meat suddenly filled his nose and driven by instinct, he made his way to what he presumed was the dining hall. The spread of meats and other delectables filled the room with a mouthwatering aroma, Kirishima waited a bit to see if anyone else would be joining him before he sat down and helped himself to the delicious food. As he bit into a drumstick he saw a piece of parchment paper at one of the empty seats and seeing as there was no one else it might have been for, he cut open the wax seal and began to read the contents of the note:

 

“Eijiro,

Good morning, please do not be alarmed as to how I know your name, as I set the pitcher of water for you to drink upon waking up, I noticed your satchel which had your name on it. I do hope you have enjoyed your stay here in my humble abode. I do apologize for not being there to introduce myself in person but I had a few things that needed my immediate attention. I will return after sundown, if you wish to stay until then I would greatly like to make your acquaintance. Until then, please make yourself comfortable and enjoy all the amenities my mansion has to offer. My only request is that you refrain from entering the west wing. I do so hope to see you this evening. 

Sincerely,

Count Bakugou”

 

“Looks like I’m in the company of nobility” Kirishima murmured while taking another bite of food as he examined how well written and fancy the letter was. “I wonder what this count is hiding in the west wing? It wouldn’t be very manly of me to go wandering about it after he’s been so generous already. If I’m going to meet a nobleman I should probably clean myself up. Argh! I didn’t bring any extra clothes, I wonder if there’s any here that’ll fit me, I could go back to the room I was in and check the closet.”. After having his fill of food, Kirishima cleaned up and walked back up to the room he had slept in and went straight for the closet to see what his wardrobe situation was going to look like. To his relief, there was an array of options for him to pick and choose from. Kirishima loved adding his own personal touches to his eclectic sense of style but he didn’t want to put on anything that might have been of value to his host so he opted for a billowy white tunic style shirt with a deep v-neckline and some brown pants that would pair nicely with his dark brown boots. Once he had his outfit laid out, he went in search of the bathroom. When he found it, he let his whole body sink into the comfort of the warm water, as the bath did its job Kirishima let his mind wander. He knew he would have to send word to his fellow knights and let them know he was alright and was just on an extended excursion. His mind began to trail off into thinking about the count and wondering what kind of a person he was. Was he a scholar or was he well versed in combat and the sword? Would he be willing to spar against a trained knight? Many thoughts crossed through his mind as he slowly exited the bathroom and began dressing in the clothes he picked out. He combed out his long dark hair and tied it back in a pony tail, a few strands of hair escaping the ponytail and framing his face. After bathing and getting dressed, Kirishima decided he wanted to walk the grounds of the mansion and see what other details he could get from his surroundings about the count. 

 

The cold crisp morning air felt rejuvenating as Kirishima made his way to what was the most lavish eden of a garden he had ever seen. The garden was truly a sight to behold, so many types of flowers all in varying shades of red, but the flowers that caught his eyes the most was a a large bush of red roses that almost looked like they were black from a distance. Kirishima had never seen such beautiful roses, without thinking he kneeled down and was about to pluck one from the bush, as he did so he was startled by the voice of a man behind him 

“Ahem, excuse me sir but my master would greatly appreciate it if you could please not defile his prized Black Baccara roses”. 

Kirishima almost fell back from the sudden embarrassment he felt, with a rush of heat going to his cheeks, he turned and faced the tired looking man who stood before him. “I’m sorry man, these roses are so cool and I’ve never seen them blossom this color. I honestly didn’t mean any harm.” 

The tired looking man assessed Kirishima and with a small sigh and a raised brow stated “No harm done, the master will be pleased that you find his roses so intriguing.”With his right hand over his heart and a small bow, the man began his introduction, “ My name is Hitoshi Shinsou, I am the caretaker of this estate, we are very pleased to welcome you. If there is anything you are in need of while you await for my master to return, please do not hesitate to ask.”

Kirishima bowed in return and gave Shinsou a hearty pat on the back and happily replied “Thanks man! I was starting to think there wasn’t anybody living here beside this count guy. My name is Eijirou Kirishima, it’s nice to meet ya!” 

Shinsou straightened up “You’re quite welcome, please continue to enjoy the garden at your leisure. I will continue to tend to the preparations for dinner and my masters return. If you need anything, please let me know.” 

“Aww, your leaving already?” Kirishima asked a bit disappointed. “I was actually going to ask you if you could tell me more about Count Bakugou” he chuckled with his arm behind his head. “Wait! I could help you prepare stuff and we can talk while we work and you’ll get done twice as fast!”.  
The thought of less work did intrigue Shinsou but he shook his head and retorted “I could not possibly accept a guests help to do the work that I have been given, such things are unheard of.”

“Aw, come on man! Four manly hands are better than two and I would really like to know more about him”.

Shinsou replied with an even heavier sigh “Very well, since I cannot seem to deter your determination and since you are our guest and I have been given orders to accommodate you in any way, I will allow you to help and I will do my best to answer any questions you have”.

“Alright!” Kirishima victoriously exclaimed, they both made their way back into the mansion and as Shinsou closed the door behind him he quietly asked “Now, what exactly is it that you’d like to know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First off, I’d like to say thank you to everyone who has given me kudos on the first chapter, it really means a lot to me. I appreciate everyone and anyone who has taken the time to read my work and leave some love. It really helped when writing this 2nd chapter. You guys are awesome! :3
> 
> For Kiri’s outfit change I pictured the shirt being like the one Thackary Binx wears before he is turned into a cat by the Sanderson Sisters. I’m probably going to make a post on tumblr (@muchomachokiribaku) adding reference photos I looked up for what I think the outfit and his hair would look like. 
> 
> I added the Black Baccara roses in because it’s my favorite flower. Do a google search and you’ll see how pretty they really are. Imagine a whole bush of them! I’d be tempted to grab one too.


	3. A Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-duuuuuuuun!! 
> 
> They finally meet! Lol. Kirishima and Bakugou have dinner together and get to know each other and let’s just say their dinner isn’t the only 5 course meal at the table. Bon apple teeth.

Kirishima rolled up his sleeves and tied his hair up in a high ponytail as he began to mentally go down his list of questions about his mysterious host. 

“Well, for starters how old is he?” Kirishima asked inquisitively. Shinsou let out a small chuckle, “Let’s see, I do believe he is around your age, you look about what 25 or 26?” 

“25” Kirishima replied sheepishly. 

“Ah, I see. The young master is one year older than you then”.

“No way! How did he become a Count at such a young age?” Kirishima asked excitedly.

“My masters father unfortunately fell ill and passed on some time ago, the title then went on to his only son, Katsuki. He was still only a child when the late Count passed on so he had to grow up very quickly because of the responsibility he now held.” Shinsou replied as he began chopping and tossing vegetables and spices into a boiling pot.

Kirishima went silent for a minute thinking about how sad it must have been to not only lose a father but then also have such high expectations from others thrust upon you as a child, after a moment he then shyly asked “He must be very dignified and refined if he had to grow up so quickly then huh?”

At that remark Shinsou let out a slightly bigger chuckle and then quickly composed himself, “Count Bakugou indeed takes pride in the fact that even as a child he was much more refined and educated than all the other adult noblemen due to the efforts of his mother who wanted her son to be taken seriously as a young Count. She wasted no expense in his education and his etiquette. Even so, Bakugou was a child and being such, he was very impatient and hot tempered, something that has stuck with him even now.”

“At least he doesn’t sound uptight and boring like the other noblemen I’ve met heh” Kirishima exclaimed while he helped Shinsou set the table.

“I can assure you that there is never a dull moment when my master is present” Shinsou replied dryly. 

Kirishima smiled not really understanding what Shinsou meant by that but even more eager to meet Bakugou. They continued their conversation and Kirishima asked about the mansion and about Shinsou’s excellent cooking skills until Shinsou took out his pocket watch and clicked his tounge, 

“My my, where has the time gone” as he looked out the window and saw the sun beginning to set. “I will set out a fresh set of clothes for you in your room and you may prepare for dinner at your leisure. Thank you for all your help, I will finish up the preparations from here.” he said as he bowed and glanced at Kirishima, “

Kirishima glanced out the same window and couldn’t believe most of the day had gone by so quickly. He thanked Shinsou for allowing him to help and went up to the bathroom to freshen up. When he came out, sure enough on the bed was a new set of clothes, probably for the best because he did not want to meet Count Bakugou smelling like raw meat and onions. He quickly changed into the new wardrobe that he was given and although certain areas hugged his frame more than what he was used to, as he assessed himself in the mirror, he had to admit he looked good.

With his boost of confidence, he made his way down the stairs and what was once a normal dining hall, now looked like a royal banquet. The table was covered in a maroon velvet cloth and set with what looked to be real gold settings. Kirishima’s gaze was then on the  
chandelier above that was glowing brilliantly from all the candles lit upon it, making the entire room look ethereal. 

From somewhere near him, a voice smooth as silk echoed and called to Kirishima.

“I see you are pleased with the arrangements for tonight’s dinner”.

With one brow raised and a small smirk on his face Bakugou cockily entered the dining hall from seemingly out of nowhere. 

“I hope you have enjoyed your stay thus far Sir Kirishima”.

Kirishima could feel the flush of red fill his cheeks as he took in the sight of what he could only assume to be Count Bakugou. Kirishima had met so many nobles in his time as a knight and they were all much older men with nothing really grand about them except their titles. However, all their titles paled in comparison to the man that stood in front of him. His pale gold hair was quaffed perfectly; not a single hair out of place. The Count’s outfit was no exception either, he wore a black dress shirt rolled up to his elbows with black pants and a black satin vest; his shoulders were adorned with a black lace cape and a gold cape necklace that looked like it had been intertwined to form an explosion of stars across his chest. Count Bakugou was so sure of himself, the way he carried his whole being overflowed with confidence and grandeur. When Kirishima finally met the Count’s gaze he was suddenly overwhelmed by the dark scarlet eyes that held his gaze. They were so vibrant yet so dark at the same time, as if they were beckoning for him to come closer but warning him to stay away. Kirishima broke out of his trance and finally realized that the Count was waiting for his response.

“O-oh y-yes, everything looks amazing, thank you so much for your generous hospitality” he muttered out too quickly, his cheeks burning all over again with embarrassment.

“You are quite welcome Sir Kirishima; please, take a seat” Bakugou replied smoothly with a gesture towards the table. 

“Oh you can just call me Kirishima if you’d like, no need to be so formal” Kirishima replied as he sat himself across from the Count.

“If that is what you wish, then you may also call me Bakugou. So tell me how have you enjoyed your stay so far in my home?” Bakugou asked. 

With that, Kirishima began a long conversation about his day in the garden and with Shinsou that Bakugou was half paying attention to and would nod at the appropriate times but was more focused on taking in all the details of the man that sat across from his dining table. The wine colored velvet swallow tailcoat fit Kirishima perfectly, the black vest he wore under the coat enhanced his muscular physique and matched exquisitely with the black pants that went with the outfit and accented the black silk detail on the cuffs and collar of the scarlet tailcoat that Shinsou had undoubtedly chosen for Kirishima. His obsidian hair was not in the ponytail Bakugou first saw him in but rather let loose and flowed freely with his every movement. Kirishima’s eyes were aglow with the light of the candles reflected in them and were hauntingly beautiful to Bakugou, like two crimson orbs that could burn into Bakugou’s soul, if he had had one. 

Breaking Bakugou’s concentration, Shinsou entered the room with the meal he and Kirishima had worked on earlier in the day plus some added goodies that looked mouthwatering to a very hungry Kirishima. 

Kirishima bowed his head and whispered a quick prayer before digging into his food. This piqued Bakugou’s curiosity.

“I see you are a religious man Kirishima, I expected as much from a Knight” Bakugou noted with a slight laugh.

“Not very much so my lord, just a bit of an old habit I guess from childhood”. Kirishima explained.

“So you mean to say that you do not worship god or do you perhaps worship someone else, like say the king?” Bakugou teased. 

Kirishima’s knuckles began to go white due to how hard he was gripping them, he hadn’t been asked about his beliefs in so long and it was something that Bakugou took note of but with a low exhale and the release of his knuckles, Kirishima calmly answered the Count.

“I do not worship a deity that may or may not exist and although my allegiance as a knight is to the king, I do not worship him. My life belongs to the people in the kingdom who I have sworn to protect from all threats against them. I am a horse that will never waiver for them or a fellow comrade”.

“My sincerest apology Kirishima, I did not mean to offend you in any way, I was merely curious since you are a knight, because usually knights are knighted in the church. I was just a bit puzzled that’s all. I do hope you can forgive me”. 

“It’s alright man, I-I mean Bakugou, it’s not everyday you meet a knight who does not have the beliefs that so many others have. I do however hope that my opinions and beliefs do not offend you”.

At that statement Bakugou let out a melodic string of chuckles.

“I think you will be pleased to know that I also do not hold the same beliefs as most common folk and nobility. I have never liked the flock mentality of sheep, I prefer the company of beasts.” Bakugou said with a smirk on his face. 

Bakugou’s words surprised Kirishima. He had never met anyone who had any kind of similar opinion about religion. He was slightly relieved because he now felt like he could be more himself but was wary because he did not know if he could trust the Count completely with his secret. Kirishima’s thoughts were interrupted by the Count as he got up from his seat and made his way over to Kirishima.

Bakugou raised his glass of wine towards Kirishima and made a toast. 

Kirishima raised his glass as well.

“To being beasts” Bakugou exclaimed.

“To being...beasts” Kirishima replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took forever but I’m happy with it and I wanted to keep writing but I decided that Kirishima and Bakugou will continue their conversation in the next chapter. Maybe we’ll get some more of Kirishima’s backstory next chapter? Who knoooows ;D As always, thank you so much for the kudos and any love you guys give for this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fic so I know it’s going to suck but I’m still learning and trying to get the hang of this so please don’t be negative if it sucks cuz trust me I already know. Im not a writer, I’m just a girl who loves her some kiribaku and wants to contribute. Im also on tumblr @muchomachokiribaku if anyone wants to follow me


End file.
